The Life of Haymitch Abernathy
by idgaf
Summary: It's time for Haymitch's side of the story.
1. The Reaping

Just to let you all know, the first few parts of this story will be based around Haymitch in the 50th Hunger Games. So not to confuse you!

It also helps if you've read the books; I hardly explained anything about the games.

I don't own any of the characters, all rights are owned by Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p>The heat reflected off the square, making it almost unbearable to stay standing. But I had too- so Lucas would stay calm.<p>

"Hay, I don't want to be here!" my younger brother moaned, "Sorry, we have to." I replied. He pulled a mardy face which made me smile, despite the fact this year's tributes were shortly to be announced.

My eyes searched frantically around the flock of kids between the age of 12 and 18, my eyes soon met Taylors. I gave her a reassuring smile, and she returned it, her eyes sparkling with fear.

Everyone in school knew about Taylor's Father, her Mother got pregnant with her at 17. Her father was only just 18, he was picked for the 35th Hunger Games and got killed by a Career. She was too young to remember but it depressed her Mother.

Deary the District 12 mentor spoke joyfully, her bright orange curls bouncing around her crazy colourful dress, "Citizens of 12, as you all know its the 50th Hunger Games- the second quarter quell- so this year, _double_ the amount of tributes will enter the arena!".

Shocked looks were exchanged between families; my eyes met Taylors once more, her bottom lip trembling. I blew her a kiss- she managed a weak smile though her face was pale white like the Capitol had genetically modified it. Deary skipped over to the glass balls containing all the girls' names, I crossed my fingers hoping it wasn't Taylor. I thought of all the tesserae she'd signed up for as Deary's hand dipped into the glass bowl. Her fingers clasped a slip of paper and she pulled it up slowly, wanting the desired affect from the audience.

"Maysilee Donner!"

I was glad it wasn't Taylor though I wasn't feeling any better, I'd always seen Maysilee around school, and she was kind and easy to get along with. She silently crept up onto the stage, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"The next girl is... Amanda Cartwright." A woman in the audience broke down in tears. Taylor relaxed slightly but still seemed tense- worrying for my life.

"Now to the boys", she grinned enthusiastically, she didn't seem as interested this time and pulled out two slips at the same time. "Isaac Hayden and..." I zoned out completely, thinking of the meal me, Taylor, Mother and Lucas will be eating at dinner. I realised it when I looked up to see hundreds of eyes staring at me, including the teary eyes of Mother, Lucas and Taylor.

The second name was Haymitch Abernathy. Me.


	2. Goodbyes Are The Hardest Part

Part 2 :')

I own no right, all are owned by Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, no, no, no." I repeat to myself over again, all the cameras are trained on me. Slowly, but steadily- as not to make a fool of myself on national television, I walk up to the stage and close my eyes.<p>

"Shake hands then!" Deary says happily. I shake Maysilee's hands first, giving it a slight squeeze and a managing a tiny smile. She sort of smiled back, but the tears still kept coming. Amanda Cartwright cut in afterwards, her pale, gaunt face seemed anxious as she took my hand, like she was paranoid. Isaac looked like he would soon faint- I dreaded to know what I looked like on the screen; an average size mousy-brown haired boy from the Seam.

The peacekeepers then led me down a crooked path, when you're in the audience you can only see the back of the tributes head before they climb down the steps.

The justice building stood tall. The only building in the whole of District 12 which seemed out of place, it belonged in the Capitol- not here.

We all had to wait for our families, to say goodbye.

I couldn't prepare myself for this. My mother flew into the room and wrapped her arms around me. "M- mum, I'll miss y-you so m-much. I l-love you!" I only just got the words out, she made a mumbling sound which appeared to be 'I love you too.'

"HAY, DON'T GO!" cried Lucas, oh, Lucas. I'll never be able to take him to the Hob again, or to help him at school. This is it. "Luke." I said softly, not wanting to upset him further. "I don't think I'll be coming back, so I want you to take good care of Mum, yes?" He nodded. "Mum, Lucas needs you more than ever, so stay with him!" I made sure the message is clear. I managed a slight smile as they were pulled from the room.

Taylor soon replaced them.

"Oh god, Hay!" she murmured as she collapsed into my arms, those were all the words we practically managed for the next 5 minutes. We sat on the leather couch holding each other for dear life.

"You have to leave now." the cold voice of the peacekeeper grumbled. "Now Taylor," I stammered, "I love you so much, yes?" She nodded. "Please visit Mother and Lucas, they need you." I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, kissed her forehead gently and lead her to the door.

(*)

The huge mahogany table in the center of the train was enormous. All the tributes from 12 sat around it, no one spoke. I decided to break the tension.

"So, er, how are you?" I knew it was stupid as soon as I said it.

"What do you think?" Amanda growled.

"Just trying to defuse the tension..." I replied.

"Well there is no point because in 4 days we will have to KILL EACH OTHER." She shouted suddenly. Surprised at her out burst I stood up. I did what I always do- walk out when I don't feel comfortable. I did it when Dad passed away, I ran off, hid from every one, and I've just done it again.

The rooms in the carriage were ugly, a disgusting green color which seemed too similar to Dreary's clothes.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Its me, urm, Isaac..."

He walked in, I said nothing.

"I respect what you did there, I liked to know if we're friends..."

_I ignored him- I didn't want a friend I'd have to kill. _


End file.
